Blood Lust
by Faust VII
Summary: Have you ever loved blood? I’ve sacrificed almost everything for the addicting liquid, everything but the addiction, and the power I use to get it. Dark Naruto. OneShot. I Do Not Own Naruto.


Have you ever loved blood? Have you actually looked at it, felt it, tasted it?

You may say yes, it's thicker then water, its red, and it's coppery.

But have truly seen it, while it covers your body, while it covers the victim, while it covers everything. Have you seen it as it slides down your hand leaving red trails? Have you seen it littering the face of an enemy as their last expression is etched in horror and pain? As the corpse stares lifelessly up at you as you smile at it. Have you ever seen it when it dyes your hair, your clothes, your skin, your soul?

Have you felt it as the thick liquid runs down your body like a river, as it cools on your skin, as it dries on your clothing? Have you felt it as it digs between your nails, as it settles on your skin, as it drips slowly off the ends of your hair? Have you felt it as it as you drain it from your opponent, as they fight and it drains over your skin quicker? Have you felt it as it warms your hand, then cools and leaves you searching for the warmth once more?

Have you tasted it? Have you tasted it after it flows into your mouth and covers your teeth? As you lick it sensually from your lips revealing in the taste it leaves. Have you tasted it as you kiss it from the odd victim's lips as you smile at them? Have you tasted it as you lick it from you fingers, your hand, your arm, as you wring it from your hair closing your eyes to remember the flavour, to savour it like it's a delicacy. Have you ever tasted it, then suddenly crave it again? Have you ever tasted it, only to want more?

I have.

I've let it splatter my soul allowing it to cloak my skin, with that most beautiful color of crimson. I've let it warm my skin, quickly getting more when the warm sensation leaves more to be desired. I've tasted it as I kiss the lips of my enemy so we may both savour the taste.

I've forsaken much, just to see, to feel, to taste the wonderfully delicate life source. I've sacrificed what ever humanity I've had. I've sacrificed any morals and honour I had. I've sacrificed emotion except the lust for more. I've sacrificed mercy. I've sacrificed almost everything for the addicting liquid, everything but the addiction, and the power I use to get it.

I mostly get my addiction from strong opponents. I like the taste of stronger blood. The voice of reason says it tastes no difference; that any blood will do. But to feel my own precious blood pound through my veins as I fight and hunt for my blood makes it taste so much sweeter.

I remember my first taste. I can not recall much of the event itself or who I was at the time, but I remember the feel of the blood between my fingers, the sight of it adorning my skin, the taste as I licked it off. I think the blood was from a friend of mine.

I sacrificed them too.

If I remember correctly it was from a boy my age with hair dark as night and eyes that could change to the same color as my precious addiction. I think that may be why I liked the boy, his eyes reminded me so much of what I craved. He looked very nice with his own blood running over his skin.

He wasn't the first. I correctly remember the addiction slowly consuming me. I started to dream of the blood, I started to lust for the blood, and then I finally got the blood. I faintly remember screams, but they weren't as delicious as the blood as it sprayed out as more people engaged me. It was so simple to get more blood when it was practically brought to me.

I don't think I was always strong enough to get the crimson liquid whenever. Not until that power the same color as the blood flowed through me. I believe I've heard many people call It evil. But It's not, at least to me. It seems to enjoy blood as much as me, so It works with me and I get much more of the treat.

I believe I once may have pushed the addiction away, fighting it with my body and soul, as I tried to find a replacement for it. I think I did find a replacement for a while, a food if I recall correctly. It didn't last. The lust for my precious crimson liquid consumed me, and still does.

It tries to consume my mind at the moment, I feel it creeping up on me as I feel the blood of my victim cool on my skin.

My victim is gone, and the blood as cooled so I leave. As the lust for blood slowly consumes me body, mind, and soul, I can't help feel as if there's a part of me which wishes to fight this lust. A part of me that remembers things other then the blood. It remembers comfort, love, but also pain. It remembers soft, kind touches. It remembers greetings, and …friends. It remembers trying so hard to save them from the lust. It also remembers the lust locking it away. It doesn't fight very hard though. There is nothing for that part of me, as this me, the one who lets the lust consume, has already taken everything away it protected, that it loved.

I faintly remember, at the edge of my memory, that that small part of me, that tried so hard to fight, broke when I let the lust consume me and destroy all that it held dear. It still fights, but there is no passion behind that fighting. For now, as the lust almost completely consumes me I can't help but utter just one small thing, something the fighting part of me repeats often.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I've broken my promise to protect. And it all started with my best friend trying to kill me…"


End file.
